All I Want Is You
by Snowbeardolphin
Summary: The story is about a guy wanting to be with someone who is with somebody else. Another couple will be included and it will be focused on whether their relationship will work.


All I Want Is You

How is it that I can't have the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with? Well, that is because he's with someone else that he loves. I want him to be happy but from time to time I think about telling him how I feel.

I know it feels kind of selfish but do I deserve to spend the rest of my life without the person I love. The answer is no but sometimes letting the person you love be with someone else is the right thing to do.

You hope that the person you love will be happy with the person that he is happily in love with. You think being in their life is enough but it never is. It will be lonely not having the person you truly love with you.

I need to try to forget that I love him but it won't be an easy thing to do. I have been in love once but it wasn't meant to be.

If things were different maybe I would confess to him how I feel. I know I could get my heart broken but it would be a risk that I need to take.

New York City

Friday, December 10, 2010

It is about 8 p.m.

A young man in his early twenties is on the phone talking to a friend that he hasn't seen in a few months.

Adam: So, how is everything going with you?

Brad: It's going good. I'm dating someone.

Adam: That's good! What's his name?

Brad: His name is Cass!

Adam: Where did you meet him?

Brad: Marie set us up!

Adam: I thought you didn't like go on blind dates.

Brad: Well, I thought maybe I should do something different.

Adam: I think that is great. So, tell me about Cass?

Brad: He's an fashion designer but he's also a singer as well.

Adam: That's wonderful.

Brad: It really is. So, what is going on in your love life?

Adam: Nothing!

Brad: I find that very surprising since you can get any guy that you want.

Adam: I guess I could but I'm not interested in anyone at that moment. (He lied)

Brad: Well, that is fine for now but maybe someone day when you least expect it you'll meet a guy who will maybe be the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with.

Adam: Okay! I'll talk to you in a few days!

Brad: Okay! Bye!

Adam: Bye!

Seconds later he goes to hang up the phone and then he heads back to his computer to get back to work on new book that he's working on.

Meanwhile a young man with brown hair and brown eyes is on the phone talking to a friend of his.

Allison: So, things with you and Katy are going great?

Kris: Yes! I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me.

Allison: I think that is wonderful news Kris. Have you told anyone else about it?

Kris: I wanted to talk to Adam about it first but lately he's been really busy with work.

Allison: Well, isn't that usually normal being that he is a writer?

Kris: I guess!

Allison: Okay! So, when exactly are you planning to ask Katy to move in with you?

Kris: On Christmas!

Allison: I think that would be a wonderful thing to do. Do you have an idea on what you will do?

Kris: Yes, I do! The only thing is I want it to be romantic.

Allison: Then you should ask Adam to help you out. Being that he is a writer I bet he could come with a romantic way to surprise Katy.

Kris: Why didn't I think of that! I'll go discuss it with Adam tomorrow.

Allison: That's good! I have to go. I'm supposed to be going out with Lisa right now.

Kris: Okay! I'll call you tomorrow! Bye!

Allison: Bye!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone.

A little time later

Chicago

It is about 9:30 p.m.

Brad is on the phone with Mike Fields.

Mike: So, have you decided about whether you're going to accept the job offer in New York?

Brad: Actually could I have a few days to think about it?

Mike: That would be fine!

Brad: Thank you! Bye!

Mike: Bye Mr. Bell! I look forward to hearing from you in a few days!

Seconds later Brad hangs up the phone and thinks to himself I have to tell Cass about my job offer in New York. I have to know if he will be okay with me taking the job or not.

To Be Continued


End file.
